Resident Evil 4: Unsung Heroes?
by Jediferret
Summary: Reformatted! Two agents are sent in to find out what happened to Leon Kennedy when he passes out for six hours.


Title – Resident Evil 4: Unsung Heroes?

Summary – Two agents are sent in to find out what happened to Leon Kennedy when he passes out for six hours in Resident Evil 4.

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – We don't own Resident Evil or the characters within. We only borrow and promise not to hurt them in any way, shape or form then return them.

Author's Note: I was debating if I should reformat and put this story back up. I'm kinda afraid it won't do well. But, I realized that it doesn't matter. It's a story I worked hard on and I should be proud of it. So, I'm slowly reformatting this very long story to putback up. Leave a review if you want. Thanks!

Our characters:

Jediferret as Corinne Payne

Blaze as Charlotte Williams

Everyone else as themselves.

* * *

Chapter One

Leon S. Kennedy had just arrived in Almeria, Spain. He was picked up by the local authorities and taken to the Police Station in town. Leon's communications and backup team had already reported in two days ago. So far, they have reported the sightings of Ashley in very rural village named Pueblo on the nearby coastline. He had already gone over the dossier of his team several times realizing why they sent him on his first day instead of a more experienced team. According to the information, his team was one of the best, but his back-up team had no experience in the field.

The field medic, long-range weapons and demolitions expert and self-proclaimed strategist was Charlotte Williams. Her partner, Corinne Payne, was the computer tech, communications and short-range weapons expert. Both had combat and weapons training, but this was their very first mission…anywhere. Leon was slightly unnerved by the inexperienced team that would have to save Ashley if he failed. _I guess I better not fail or Ashley's dead._ He gets his escort and heads to Pueblo.

6 Hours Later…

Corinne Payne was putting up her blond hair in a bun as Charlotte Williams was flipping through the television stations.

"I should have taken Spanish in school. I can't understand a single word they're saying." Charlotte complained tossing the remote on to the coffee table.

"Yeah, whatever Charlotte."

Corinne puts on her black denim jacket over her white halter top and started hunting for her boots.

Charlotte was still relaxing because she was already ready to go.

"We're in no hurry, ya know. Our escort isn't even here yet."

Corinne pulls the legs of her tan cargo pants over her boots.

"I know, but I want to be ready. You were ready the moment we got the call."

Charlotte looks over a stack of papers. "So."

"So, oh fearless leader, who's this dude we're looking for?"

"Leon Kennedy. He's one the President's bodyguards. Apparently, he hasn't contacted Hunnigan in the past four hours."

"Got himself killed, did he? I guess he wasn't that good after all."

"Yeah, like we're any better. This guy makes us look like amateurs."

"Is he cute?"

"Corinne! He's our teammate and if he's alive our superior. He can get us fired if we just look at him funny."

Corinne rolled her eyes as she adjusted the straps on her boots.

"You should look over the paperwork and look at his photo before we leave." Charlotte mentions as she stood and adjusted her black miniskirt.

"Yeah, yeah. I will." Corinne watches Charlotte for a second. "You know, a miniskirt isn't very practical for this sort of thing. Remember Jane Valentino from ML3?"

Charlotte pulled up the edge of the miniskirt.

"Its shorts with the skirt attached."

"Hey! Those are cute."

"I know." Charlotte grins while putting on her black leather jacket over her black tank top.

"I should have gone with black jeans instead. These are going to get so dirty."

"So what. Who's to impress?"

"Good point." Corinne agrees.

Their escort arrives and they leave for Pueblo. The two officers were very nervous about going there. They were promptly dumped in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, pointed to a rickety rope bridge and had chunks of dirt spewed on them as the officers spun tires to get away.

"So much for bravery. Who's gonna save us if we get into trouble?" Corinne grumbles with her hands on her hips.

"We're supposed to be avoiding trouble not getting into it." Charlotte told her.

"Isn't that the whole point?"

"Yeah. I'll go first over the bridge and make sure it's safe."

Corinne looks at the bridge with uncertainty. "Sure you are. You just don't want to fall if it disintegrates."

Charlotte, by this time, is already on the other side of the bridge: "Hurry up, Cory. I hear some really creepy noises over here."

"That's why you have a gun, Char. Don't call me Cory."

"Then don't call me Char."

Corinne gingerly stepped onto the bridge and the wood underneath started to creak.

"Oh, in the words of Obi-Wan Kenobi, not good."

"Stop quoting that old, dead, mullet-wearin' twit and get over here."

Corinne starts to mumble to herself and slowly continues her way over the old bridge. She almost there when the rotten ropes start to snap.

"Jump for it, you moron." Charlotte yells.

Corinne takes a running leap for the edge and barely makes it as the bridge falls apart and disappears into the black bottomless pit.

"That was close." She mumbled trying to regain her breath.

"Come on. Let's go."

"But, I almost died there." Corinne complained.

"You'll live."

Corinne contacts Hunnigan via radio.

_Corinne: "We've entered the village, but the bridge disintegrated and we're trapped here."_

_Hunnigan: Keep moving towards the church and we'll cross that bridge when we get there. No pun intended._

They head towards the back of the village, spotting the occasional villager on their way to an underground tunnel that leads to the church. They follow it and emerge back outside where the graveyard is. As they continued up the path, they see several villagers lined up on the hill towards the church.

"What do we do?" Corinne asks Charlotte.

Just as Charlotte attempted to say something, they see a burning wagon heading straight for them as it ran over various villagers. They jumped out of the way just as it exploded.

"What just happened?" Charlotte asked.

"Someone trying to run us over with a burning wagon." Replied Corinne.

Just then, two figures came running towards them. One just so happened to be Ashley. The other pulled a gun on them. It was Charlotte who recognized them.

"Hey! Don't shot. I'm Charlotte and this Corinne. We're your backup, Mr. Kennedy." She explained with her hands up.

The man looked at them for a second, then lowered his gun.

"Just call me Leon. I just contacted Hunnigan and she said that I should look out for you."

"The bridge that we came over is out." Corinne stated.

"Yeah. I know that. Corinne, you take the rear. Charlotte, keep an eye on Ashley. Follow me."

To be continued...


End file.
